subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Major Drills Quests
Major Drills runs his quests in Riverside Valley. The quest is in the hangar in between Jim's Training Center and the Nature Hike game. You can complete a maximum of 20 quests as a regular user, 30 with a Gold Account active. How to Play In order to do this quest, you have to exactly do what Major Drills says. It is important you pay attention to boolean operators AND, OR and THEN. OR operators are andor operators and are presented vertically: you can do any one of the instructions in the stack. You do not need to complete more than one of the instructions in any OR stack. (You can do them all if you like or just find them fun, but it will not change your reward in any way) If there is more than one OR stack, make sure you do them in the AND or THEN order, if these operators are present. AND and THEN operators are presented horizontally from left to right. It is important that you process them in order. If there is an AND operator (leftmost) first, all iinstructions that have an AND in between them must be completed before you can proceed to any THEN command (if there is one). If there is a THEN operator, and an AND comes after it, you must complete both instructions only after doing the instruction before the THEN. If there is no AND, OR or THEN operator, you may complete the instruction in any order. It pays to parse his instructions several times to make sure you have it completely down just what you are going to do, before you start to do anything. Things that Major Drills may ask you to do Restock any item from a specific shop. He may ask you to restock something from a shop you personally do not have access to. If you are unable to get access, you are out of luck. You must restock the item yourself from an official Subeta shop, you cannot buy it from someone else or receive the item as a gift. Donate an item to the Item Drive. Beware the Item Drive will take ALL the items it is looking for from you at once if they are in your Inventory. Make sure you only have one of the items available, because you will get this instruction from Major Drills again today. Add a sticker to anyone's collection. As far as Major Drills is concerned, it doesn't matter which sticker, or if the user is your friend. Go to the Gift Center, and send anyone a wrapped gift. It doesn't matter to Major Drills if the item is worthless, or if you send it anonymously or not. Use a particular Vending Machine x amount of times. If you accidentally overvend, Major Drills will not penalize you. Feed your pet a specific food item. If your pet is already bloated with a full green hunger bar, or is in the Veta Lake Resort or the Rathskellar Inn, you are mostly out of luck. It will take longer than the quest allows for your pet to go hungry again. You cannot remove a pet from lodging. If your pet is not lodged, you can try using a Malerias Cursed Glove with one of your other pets in the Battle Coloseum. This weapon is cursed, and randomly causes a random one of your non-fighting pets to go hungry. Play with your pet with a specific toy. If your pet is already highly amused with a full green happiness bar or has a minion, you are out of luck. It will take longer than the quest allows for your pet to get bored. Bid on an Auction. It doesn't matter if you lose the auction, you are only required to make a bid Pull x items from the Mystery Box. It doesn't matter which items. If the Mystery Box asks for a really expensive donation, you can refresh on it to get another offer. This will not reset Major Drills' accounting. Harpoon x Leviathans. Play Leviathan Harpooning suntil you go bonkers/s, until you have accumulated that many hits. This may require you to play several games. Even if a game results in a total miss, this doesn't matter, he will remember how many you've got so far. Get a score of x in Spectrail. You much reach that number or higher in game score, and then send the score. If you did not send the score, or have already played the maximum amount of times for the day, you are out of luck. How many sP you get from the game is not counted. Feed x trapped minions in the Galaxan Wastelands. If someone feeds the minion before you do, this will not count. If the only minions left want unbuyable foods, you may wish to skip this one, because how often they change up is dependent on how many people are around and feeding. You can overfeed, and this will not count against you. Play Slots over and over again until you reach an accumulated total amount of sP, win a specific item, or until you win the Jackpot. Winning a specific item usually takes about 15-25 minutes. Winning the Jackpot usually takes from 45 minutes to 1.5 hours, so it often takes longer than the quest will allow. Enter the Potion Lottery. It doesn't matter which ticket you buy, or even if you buy it for yourself. Play a carnival game. Most of these games only allow you to play them once a day or every few hours. Conserve these instructions in order to allow you to complete the most quests per day. They also require Wizard Tokens. None of the cumulative instructions will carry over to future quests. Why do all these cockamamie things? If you are new to Subeta, doing these will give you a good broad overview of what the game of Subeta is like. Major Drills will reward you with an item. Major Drills does not give out sP. Most of the time, the item is a Major Drills exclusive item. These items tend to be very inexpensive. Every nine quests or so, Drills will randomly give you a nice item. This item can be a regular sP item, worth 40K, 80K or 120K. You can also get some very nifty retired items, items from holidays past, donation present items and cash shop items. When you think you have a successful completion, navigate back to Major Drills (do not use a link) and REFRESH THE PAGE. The "I quit" button and the "I think I'm done, please reward me" buttons are exactly the same size and in exactly the same location. The only way to get them to switch over is to refresh. Look carefully to see what color the button is (unhelpfully, they're red and green...) and what the button says before you press it. You do not wish to waste all your labors by quitting! If you think you've done everything and have refreshed, but it still only gives you a Give Up option, this means that you have not completed something that you think you have, or that you have done them in the wrong order. Like all quests, if you see the commands as impossible or you just don't wanna do them, you can click the Give Up button with impunity. Achievements *'Major Drills' - Complete 1 Major Drills quest!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 5 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 10 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 25 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 50 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 100 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 250 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 500 Major Drills quests!! ** Title: Private *'Major Drills' - Complete 600 Major Drills quests!! ** Prize: Drills Initiation Invite *'Major Drills' - Complete 750 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 1,000 Major Drills quests!! ** Title: Major *'Major Drills' - Complete 1,500 Major Drills quests!! *'Major Drills' - Complete 2,000 Major Drills quests!! ** Prize: Trophy of Triumph Category:Quests